Destiny Logically Defied
by Peach Wookiee
Summary: A different ending to Episode 82. Bastion does some split-second thinking about being himself


Destiny, Logically Defied

_Hello, GX fans and welcome to a solo fic by Peach Wookiee! Yes, I am making a one-shot that has nothing to do with the Yugi-verse I've been co-writing with 15animefreak15. This is, however, an alternate timeline. This is a story requested by Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna, who wanted to see how I'd have Bastion win against the Society of Light. Well, I hope you like this, Princess Lena, and to all of you who think a certain Ra genius got shortchanged, I hope you too enjoy this tale!_

_As usual, I don't own GX or its characters. I like playing in the universe, and I also like changing things in fan fiction. Thank you._

Bastion William Misawa was the top student of Ra Yellow and perhaps the most brilliant student Duel Academy had ever seen. He was praised by his teachers and his friends. And yet, no one seemed to know his name or care to know. 'The story of my life,' he thought one day as he wrote on the walls of his room, trying to formulate the perfect deck. Today, he had lost the last of his Ra Yellow friends to a new organization on Duel Academy Central's campus, the Society of Light.

'Why haven't they targeted me? I'm among the best of this school! I have beaten Obelisks including a few upperclassmen who underestimated me. I defeated Chazz Princeton and I held my own against Jaden Yuki, though I have yet to defeat him. I can defeat anyone if I use the intellect I was given,' he told himself as he wrote. 'I just have to figure out this formula.' And as the evening drew near, he figured it out.

"I HAVE IT!" he shouted in his British accent that he'd inherited from his time in the United Kingdom when he was very small. "THIS DECK IS UNSTOPPABLE! I will win against the Society and prove my worth to the school." And then he heard a noise outside of his bedroom at the now-deserted Ra dormitory. "Is someone there?" he called out. He was certain he'd heard something, but then he sighed, "Mind's playing tricks… I'm alone here too much…"

LOGICFRIENDSLOGICFRIENDSLOGICFRIENDSLOGICFRIENDSLOGICFRIENDS

He felt the dirt path beneath his feet, beaten down by machines and the feet of hundreds of students. 'I will prove I am the best once and for all! And then we'll see who's inferior!'

Aster Phoenix, a young man with silver-blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, wearing a dove-gray suit, was standing on the outside of the gazebo that was across from the Ra Yellow dorm. "Evening," he greeted.

"Aster!" Bastion greeted, wondering for the fiftieth time just how the Pro League seemed to pop up out of nowhere. "Good evening."

Aster looked Bastion over and gave the yellow-clad second year student a calculating smile. "Nice night, don't you think?"

The tall Ra noticed the calculating look. "Yes, lovely. I was just out for a run," he answered.

"Hmmm… with your deck and your duel disk?"

"Aster," Bastion stated, trying to speak calmly, "you can't stop me, so don't try. I'm going to the White dorm to challenge Sartorius."

The silver-blonde young man kept his smile. "Wow, impressive."

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say, because to Bastion's frustrated mind, it sounded like the condescension of the White students and some of the Obelisks who had underestimated him. "You'll see," he stated as he turned away. But then he turned back with a confident smile. "I won't lose… I can't lose! Not with the deck I've made!" And then he ran off, toward the former Obelisk Blue dorm, now known as the headquarters for the Society of Light. He didn't see Aster's smile turn to a frustrated frown and nor did he see the silver-blonde run off for Bastion's three best friends.

FRIENDSLOGICFRIENDSLOGICFRIENDSLOGICFRIENDSLOGICFRIENDSLOGICFRIENDS

When Bastion arrived at the dorms, he endured the taunts of the students there, including three of his old dorm mates. They called him weak and unworthy. They called him things he'd been called all of his life. "Poindexter!" "Geek!" "Nerd!" "Pathetic!" "Loser!" He was told no one wanted him. And then Sartorius came down from his inner sanctum and stated that Chazz would duel him, Bastion. Winning the duel would mean Sartorius would leave forever, as Bastion understood the terms of the duel, but losing would mean the now-yellow clad Ra would become a member of the Society.

And so Bastion began his duel a few minutes later in the Obelisk Dueling Arena. His friends weren't there yet; he'd known Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry would try and stop him if he told them. 'Besides,' he reasoned, 'it's not like they'd miss me that much…'

And then a voice in his head pointed out, 'They would… they're your friends, you stupid git. You'd know that if you'd stop hanging out in your dorm alone! Think about that and remember in this duel who's fighting with you!'

That voice, Bastion realized, made some sense. And so he dueled his hardest. But at some point in the duel, that voice that was the embodiment of his own self-doubt and which Sartorius would use to his evil advantage, returned. 'You think these people will respect you when their leader is gone? They'll likely resent you more… You want to be in the Society, deep down, and you know it… So let him beat you…'

And then another voice, almost snakelike, joined that self-doubt. "Bastion," Sartorius called telepathically, "you want to prove yourself? Now's your chance. Lose this duel, and join my society. Leave your friends behind." The leader of the Society of Light, a tall, pale young man with long dark hair highlighted with purple and a white shock at the top of the head, as well as startling violet eyes smirked, thinking he'd just won.

But then, the voice that had reminded Bastion of his friends snapped back. 'So you're supposed to leave your old friends behind to gain entry into this society? And then you're isolated from them?! Bastion William Misawa, if you purposely throw this duel, you're not worthy of that Mensa membership!'

And like a thunderbolt, it hit the Ra. "What am I doing?" Had he actually considered losing?

"Combat Scissors Beetle (3600/1800)!" Chazz Princeton shouted, breaking into his opponent's thoughts, "Attack with Cross Slicer!" A beetle-like machine monster with huge pincers rocketed out to Bastion's monster, Plasma Warrior Eitom (3000/1600). If the attack hit, Bastion would lose 600 life points, and then the currently White dorm student could activate Combat Beetle's special ability. That special ability would remove the remainder of the Ra's life points. All of this went through Bastion's mind in a split second.

He smiled. "I don't think so, Chazz! I activate my trap card, Magic Cylinder!" he shouted triumphantly. "It negates the attack you were about to inflict on me and sends that attack right back at you! So you lose, Chazz! Again! And this time, you fought with honor…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Chazz screamed as the large beetle-machine flew into one cylinder and out the other, right back at him. The beetle crashed into him and his life points dropped to zero.

Bastion smiled a victor's grin. And it was made all the sweeter when he heard a familiar cheer. "YEAH BASTION!" Jaden Yuki whooped. He was a slim young man with brown eyes and brown hair with a shock of red at the top of it. He also wore the Slifer Red dorm's blazer. "You beat him! Aster was wrong!" the boy yelled again, climbing the stage and tackle-hugging the Ra.

"Nice job, soldier," Hassleberry, a tanned Ra with dark dreadlocks hidden under a dinosaur bandana stated happily, clapping his fellow Ra on the shoulder. "You saved what's left of the Yellow barracks."

"Bastion… you beat Chazz again!" Syrus Truesdale, a small young man with fluffy blue hair and round spectacles on his nose, also wearing a Ra jacket, cheered eagerly.

Aster Phoenix, too, gave Bastion a small smile. "I wasn't sure you could stand up to him, pal. You were fighting yourself up there… and that's hard to do. I thought you wanting to prove yourself would backfire."

"For a brief moment, my friend, it almost did… But thanks to you all, I found the strength," Bastion answered, still in what was now a group hug.

"What is this? A Slacker love fest? And what the heck am I doing in this stupid white uniform?" a familiar voice demanded. It was Chazz, sitting up from his place on the arena floor. "I hate white!"

"Chazz? Are you back to normal?" Jaden asked, releasing from the hug and moving to hug his smaller raven-haired friend. "You are!"

"Slacker, hug me and I'll kill you!" the currently white-clad student growled. "I just want my black outfit back. And how did I get in this stupid uniform?!"

"We'll tell you in a moment, Chazz… Sartorius! You may leave now, and never return!" Bastion demanded.

But Sartorius smirked. "I don't think so… You see, Bastion, the condition of the agreement was that I duel you… But you dueled Chazz instead. He lost and is expelled from the Society. But I am staying here with my society…"

"ALL HAIL THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT! ALL HAIL SARTORIUS!!" shouted the mass of white-clad students.

"Man… what are they on?" Chazz muttered, catching sight of one student in particular. "Alexis? How did she..?!"

"We'll tell you later, Chazz," Jaden muttered, trying to avoid the pain in his heart upon seeing Alexis Rhodes, the former Queen of Obelisk Blue, staring at her friends on the dueling platform as if they were something unpleasant to be scraped off her ankle boots.

"In the meantime… we figure out how to take the Society of Light apart, piece by piece," Bastion stated.

Sartorius looked down at Bastion once more. "How did you win? It should not have been possible! You are not one of the two chosen duelists!" he growled, glaring at Jaden and Aster as well.

"Quite simple, actually. I make my own destiny. I simply defied yours, logically," Bastion concluded, as his five close friends grinned, standing with him in his hour of triumph.

**THE END**

_I hope you all enjoyed this tale, and Princess Lena, I hope it meant your expectations. Thank you very much, and please read and review._


End file.
